Learn to be Lonely
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: joven que vive en el desierto, niña que has nacido en el vacio. Aprende a estar solo, aprende a ser tu misma tu unica compañia. ¿quien estara ahi para hacerse caro de ti?¿quien te consolara? nunca sueñes que afuera en el mundo hay brazos que te sostendran. siempre lo has sabido, tu corazon ha estado solo.


Aprende a estar solo

Child of the wilderness

Born into emptiness

Dos almas, dos personas, destinadas a la soledad. ¿Por qué nadie las apoya? La respuesta es fácil, están solos, nadie entiende su soledad ni su dolor. ¿Te imaginas nacer y sentirte en un desierto? ¿Sentir que has nacido del vacío, de la nada?

_Obscuridad, es todo lo que recuerdo…_

Learn to be lonely

Learn to find your way in darkness

Aprende a estar solo, tienes que aprender a salir de la obscuridad tu solo. Nadie te ayudara, tu mismo tienes que hacerlo. Nadie, ni siquiera tus guardianes, te ayudaran ni te guiaran.

_¡Elsa! ¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco!_ Tengo miedo, ¡ayúdame!

Who will be there for you?

Comfort and care for you

¿Quién estará para ti? ¿Quién te va a consolar? O algo más simple, ¿Quién se hará cargo de ti? El ser humano se dedica a ver qué hay en la luz, no en la obscuridad. ¿Por qué? Porque el temor a lo desconocido es mayor que el valor para adentrarse en ello.

_Mi nombre es Jack Frost, ¿que como lo sé? la Luna me lo dijo y eso fue hace mucho tiempo…_

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Si, nadie estará para ti, tienes que aprender a estar solo, aprende a ser tu única compañía. Aprende a ser solo tú, tú te harás cargo de ti mismo, tú te consolaras a ti misma. No caerás porque estarás tú para ayudarte.

_Ha golpeado su cabeza. ¿Se salvara? Si, lo bueno fue que no toco su Corazón…_

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known your heart was on its own

No creas que hay alguien a la vuelta de la esquina o detrás de la puerta que estará contigo. No te ilusiones con que hay un par de brazos esperando por ti, has estado mucho tiempo en la soledad ¿Por qué hasta ahora te ayudarían? Lo has sabido desde siempre, tu corazón se ha parado por si solo y lo sabes.

_¡¿que se tiene que hacer para que la hagan caso niños?!_

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Ríete de tu soledad. Eres un alma que nació del vacío, una persona que vive en un desierto. Has aprendido a estar solo, aun sigues aprendiendo, tu nueva lección es aprender a amar la vida que has vivido en soledad.

_Elsa, tu poder puede ser tanto bueno como malo, no dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti…_

Learn to be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Mi querido niño aprende a estar solo, es duro lo sé muy bien, pero si la vida te ha querido poner una de las pruebas más difíciles de la vida tú la superaras con la frente en alto.

_¡Qué bien una parte neutral! Entonces te ignorare, aunque ya debes estar acostumbrado_

Learn to be lonely

Learn to be your one companion

Tú eres tu único soporte en esta vida, no te sientas avergonzado de eso sino muéstralo con orgullo, no dependes de nadie para ser feliz. Aunque haya mucha gente que te diga que es malo, no lo es. Tú orgullosamente puedes decir que puedes contra todo lo que la vida te imponga, tu única compañía es tu propia alma, ella te conoce mejor que nadie más.

_Solo un acto de verdadero amor la salvara… ¡Ana!_

Never dreamed out in the world

There are arms to hold you

You've always known your heart was on its own

No creas que alguien te abrazara, no tienes a nadie en el mundo. No hay brazos que te reconforten en tus peores momentos, pequeña mía sabes bien que siempre has estado sola. Amigo mío tu corazón se ha parado solo siempre.

_No pude salvarlo, si hubiera hecho algo más por Meme…_

So laugh in your loneliness

Child of the wilderness

Cuando la gente te diga que si eres triste sola, ríete, pues tu soledad no es mala ni tu vida, respóndeles: soy del vacío y la obscuridad, no me aceptas porque como todo ser humano tienes miedo a lo que hay dentro de ella, amo mi vida que he tenido en esta soledad.

_Jack tengo miedo…_

Learn to be lonely

Learn how to love life that is lived alone

Pequeña aprende a estar sola, la vida se puede vivir solo. Puedes vivir estando en soledad, puedes vivir para aprender a amar esta vida que has tenido desde aquel momento. Recuerda una que otra frase de alguien a quien aprecias y ya no esta contigo, así se convertirá en tu mayor tesoro.

_Algunas veces, está bien irse por la persona que mas quieres…_

Learn to be lonely

Life can be lived life can be loved alone

Aprende a estar solo. La vida se puede amar en soledad. Pero debes aprender que hacer lo correcto no siempre será lo mas fácil, aunque sea un precio alto debes pagarlo por ver a quienes amas ser felices. Se su guardián y aunque estes solo ama la vida que tienes.

_Mi nombre es Jack Frost, ¿que como lo sé? la Luna me lo dijo. Y cuando te dice algo la Luna…_

_Debes hacerle caso_


End file.
